1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED projecting lamp, particularly to one having the outer surface of a lamp cup coated with a radiating paint, and both the inner groove portion of the lamp cup and a fixing ring respectively bored with radiating convection holes. Thus, high heat produced by LEDs can quickly be dissipated by the radiating paint and through the radiating convection holes, able to prolong the service life of the LEDs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED lamp, as disclosed in a Taiwan patent, No. M 278827 and Titled “LED LIGHTING DEVICE”, is composed of a casing that is over 2 mm in thickness, a cover plate and a relay component. The cover plate is assembled at the opening end of the casing, while the relay component is installed at the rear end of the casing for connecting an electric source. After receiving the electric source that is connected by the relay component via a circuit board, the LEDs will be started to shine and the light emitted by the LEDs will be projected out through LED shades and simultaneously, the heat energy produced by the LEDs will be absorbed by the thick casing and then transmitted out of the casing to carry out heat exchange with air, thus enabling heat energy produced by the LEDs to be exhausted out for prolonging the service life of the LED lamp. Although the thick casing of the conventional LED lamp can function to absorb and dissipate heat energy, yet the thicker the casing is, the more heat energy the casing will absorb and as a result, the temperature in the interior of the LED lamp will become excessively high to quickly cause heat exhaustion, impossible to prolong the service life of the LED lamp.